Kai
Kai, a Caucasian boy, is one of the three main protagonists in The Hollow along with his friends, Adam amd Mira. He is smart and nerdy, being a tech whiz, and, also, he can manipulate and create fire. However, he's impulsive, not very athletic and often makes jokes that only he finds funny. History Kai and his friends, Adam and Mira, entered a competition for a virtual reality game called The Hollow as a team. Like his friends, Kai has no memories of the real world when he wakes up inside the game. Throughout the Series |-|Season 1= In The Room, Adam, Kai and Mira wake up in a room with no memories of who they are. The only items with them are small slips of paper with their names on them and a typewriter. To escape, they use the typewriter to type "help", which causes four bricks to move forward and act as ledges leading to a vent. As the room begins filling up with green smoke, they make their way up to and through the vent, eventually winding up at an exit that leads to a forest. Mira discovers that she was able to translate an owl's hoots. After escaping the underground bunker, the trio continue to walk through the forest, ending up at an electrified fence. They search for a switch to deactivate it and soon find an abandoned cabin. Inside, there are science equipment, a satchel they take, and three cages seemingly torn apart by their ex-captives. Shortly after, they encounter three "Devil Dogs" that begin to chase them. Running towards the fence, they see the deactivation switch for the fence and use keys found in the satchel to make their escape. Not far from the fenced area, they are trapped at the edge of a cliff with the creatures quickly digging their way under the fence. The three meet someone who they call the "Weird Guy". After they ask for help with a "please", he creates a portal in which they fall through. On the other side, just before passing out, Adam blearily sees two figures speaking in a foreign language while looking down at the trio. In The Desert, the trio wake up in a town of anthropomorphic bulls. Mira attempts to talk to them, being able to understand them, but they call her a witch. They are tied in a large chamber belonging to a giant bull named Toros. They eventually escape and head down the tunnels under the chamber. Seeing a light at the end of the tunnel, against Kai's warnings and cautiousness, they introduce themselves to an overly cheery woman they meet at the end. She offers them food, but after a mention of not trusting her, she transforms into a soul-eating witch. The trio knock her out but another witch comes along, and attacks them. After fighting off a third witch, they trek through the desert, and become dehydrated and tired. Eventually three figures on horses come and pick them up. In Apocalypse, the three figures bring the trio to a ship crash site. Adam identifies them as the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse; Plague, Famine, War, and Death. They find out that Death's horse is really sick, and after being fed, Mira is able to understand the horse. To heal him, they call for the Weird Guy and he teleports Mira back to the lab in the forest to get medicine. She narrowly escapes the Devil Dogs, and comes back with a vial. Meanwhile, Kai is able to fix up a ship and gets it to work. After healing Death's horse, they take off in the ship. After making it above the water, Adam accidentally kicks something and the ship begins plummeting into the water. They eject their seats, but Mira's seat belt is stuck. She continues to sink down as she loses consciousness. Adam and Kai are unable to swim far enough, and are forced to go to the surface. Kai blames Adam and angrily leaves. At the end of the episode, Mira is seen lodged against a rock, opening her eyes. In The Lighthouse, Adam theorizes that they are in a parallel universe. He also learns more about his strength when he accidentally pushes Kai. During their argument, Mira arrives. She explains that she is able to breathe underwater and can swim like a mermaid. The trio then continue walking and see a lighthouse. They then find out that it is inhabited by a cyclops. In hopes of using the lighthouse to signal for help, they must find a new light bulb as the one there is broken. With Mira's swimming skill and the help of an octopus, they are able to retrieve a new light bulb from an abandoned submarine. When they fix the lighthouse's light, they signal SOS, but only the Weird Guy shows up. Kai asks for help, despite Adam and Mira's protests. They are teleported into the sky and land on a talking tree. The tree tells them about how she lost her arm (a branch) and the trio go after the one who stole it, Akuma. Akuma had turned the arm into a powerful, dangerous weapon called the Ishibo. Upon arriving in his floating temple, the doors and windows close, locking them in and making everything go dark. In Ishibo, the trio is captured by Akuma, and Adam winds up having to fight their best warrior. Adam, with incredible strength, defeats the warrior, and Akuma's minions run away in terror. Akuma, with the Ishibo, challenges Adam in a fight. Adam barely wins as Akuma drops the Ishibo and falls off the floating piece of land. Just when Adam reaches to pick up the Ishibo, three other super-powered teens appear. They take the Ishibo and leave using their superpowers: either speed, flight, or telekinesis. After the strange teens' departure, Akuma's minions come stampeding back. They call for help, and the Weird Guy teleports them to a spaceship. They soon find out that the ship was taken over by an alien, but also has a teleporter they could use. They teleport themselves and appear in a run-down theme park inhabited by Benjamin and Benjamini, who love having fun. Kai fixes one of their rides, and tries it out with Benjamini, while Adam and Mira learn that the three other kids also came by the theme park. Suddenly, the ride catches on fire, and begins collapsing. In Undead, Kai discovers his pyrokinetic abilities, using them to save himself and Benjimini. The friends, trying to locate the other three kids, wander in a spooky town and are reacquainted with them. Vanessa claims the Weird Guy stole the Ishibo and banished them to the town. Forming an uneasy truce, Vanessa uses her feminine wiles to take advantage of Kai's obvious infatuation with her. Almost falling to death while Vanessa tried to fly Kai towards the moon, Adam and Mira fall into a pit after Kai unintentionally sets of a gravestone mechanism during a zombie invasion. Vanessa tries to convince Kai to join her team, while Adam and Mira encounter a mysterious old man. In The Riddle, separated from Kai and the others, Mira and Adam found an old man underground and must solve his riddle. When Adam notice's Dave glitch, he theorizes that they are all in a virtual world. Disbelieving this, Mira kisses Adam, and he kindly, yet awkwardly, rejects her affections. Finding the Ironwood Tree again, she tosses them a great distance to the Northern Tundra. After Mira save's a polar bear's cub from drowning under the ice, the bear's escort them to the Ice Palace. Warning them it isn't safe, Adam and Mira venture inside the palace, and finds Kai, Vanessa, Reeve, and Skeet frozen in ice. Kai thaws himself out with his powers of fire, and the three of them battle an ice monster. In Ice, after battling an ice monster, Adam, Kai and Mira weigh their choice to help the other kids. Against Adam's warnings, Kai thaws out the other three kids, and Reeve uses his telekinetic powers to attack Adam from behind with the Ishibo. After they betray them, Mira and Kai, along with a seriously wounded Adam, end up stranded on a small iceberg. Drifting out into the middle of the sea, Mira takes Adam to find land, leaving Kai on the thawing iceberg. When a trio of sharks spot Kai, Mira arrives on the back of whale and rescues him. The three make it to dry land, and Mira and Kai see the whale glitch. Afterwards, the orbital shuttle from space comes crashing on the beach and Adam's theory that they are in a virtual reality game is confirmed by the Weird Guy who warns them that the glitches they have seen are a sign that the game's code is corrupted and is on the verge of crashing, and that they must quickly escape the game. In Cocoon, Mira, Kai, and Adam are taken hostage by a tribe of hybrid spider-people. Racing against the clock, Mira and Kai try to save Adam from dying. Kai offers to replace the Spider Leader's lost limbs in exchange for assistance. The Spider Leader uses his venom to heal Adam and the trio escape into the wilderness. The three friends encounter their rival team, and manage to retrieve the Ishibo back. In Colrath, as the digital world around them crashes, Adam, Mira and Kai find and dodge their old enemies in order to get the Ishibo and return it to the tree. After returning the Ishibo to the Iron Tree, she enables them to enter a region where they must fight a dragon. After the dragon's defeat, they enter a portal in the building that was being guarded by the dragon. Once through the portal, they wind up in the same room they started in, except for the fact that there was a green button. They press it, and exit the game, waking up in a VR tournament where they are greeted by the Weird Guy (revealed to be the show's host) and cheered by the live audience for winning the game, "The Hollow." However, as the rival team wakes up, Kai notices the eye of one of them slightly glitching. |-|Season 2= Coming soon... Personality Kai is smart and nerdy, but not very athletic. He is the most socially awkward character, often making jokes that only he and Skeet finds funny and enjoy his sense of humor. Kai was insecure about his value to his team until he discovers his super abilities. He can get jealous easily, especially of Adam. For example, Kai tries to display the same level of strength and agility as Adam on multiple occasions but is never successful. He can also be very gullible when he falls for Vanessa’s evil plans and use him to take advantage of him. He can be found annoying by Adam, Mira And Reeve. Physical Appearance Kai is a scrawny, pale-skinned teenage boy with reddish-brown hair and black eyes. He has a thin neck and thick eyebrows. He wears a white shirt with mid-length navy blue sleeves and a blue zero on the back. He also wears light blue jeans and brown shoes. Kai's real-life form is very similar to his animated counterpart; they have the same physique and clothing. Relationships Adam Kai and Adam are close friends and teammates. At first, their relationship is somewhat tense. Kai feels intimidated by Adam, and his insecurities frequently lead him to disagree with or belittle Adam, which often causes arguments. Despite his insecurities, Kai usually turns to Adam for safety when he feels most frightened. At the end of "Apocalypse," Kai blames Adam for Mira's death and tries to separate from him permanently. He recants this when they discover Mira is alive and says sorry for blaming him. Kai is jealous of Adam's powers until he discovers his own powers in "Ishibo." This allows for a much healthier dynamic between the two that isn't permeated by jealousy and competition. In "Ice," Reeve attacks Adam, leaving him comatose and hypothermic on the brink of death. From this point forward, it is clear that Kai cares about Adam very deeply. In the following episode, Kai builds a pair of prosthetic legs for the leader of the mutant spiders, and in return, the leader heals Adam. Thus, Kai saves Adam's life. Mira Kai and Mira are friends and teammates. Kai develops a crush on Mira very quickly after meeting her, but her feelings are never reciprocated. Nevertheless, they always remain solid friends. In "Apocalypse" Kai is bereaved by Mira's apparent death, and when he sees her again in the following episode, he gives her an awkwardly long hug. In "Cocoon," while they are imprisoned in the Spider Village separated from Adam, who is comatose and dying, Mira and Kai make a promise that they will always have each other. Vanessa Kai gets an instant crush on Vanessa upon meeting her. She notices this and takes advantage of it for her gain. She manipulates him in the hopes that he will help her team win the game. Kai does not realizes she is using him until she explicitly tells him and drops him from a great height in "Ice." This marks the end of his crush on her. Reeve Kai and Reeve have a contentious relationship. When Vanessa invites Kai to join her team, Reeve opposes the idea, and Kai agrees to it mostly to spite him. In "The Riddle," Kai and Reeve share a tense disagreement about which of them would win in a fight, and Reeve tries to crush him with a large cactus. Skeet Despite being on the rival team, Skeet genuinely likes Kai due to his sense of humor. Skeet is also very impressed by Kai's powers of pyrokinesis. The two fight each other in the Battle for the Ishibo. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Pyrokinesis:' Kai can generate and manipulate heat and flame. The fires he generates begin as flames emanating from his own body. Once his fires ignites, he controls their size, shape and intensity with great precision, and can mentally manipulate his fire's movements. His flames were hot enough to burn zombies to ash and thaw the Ice monster's ice constructs.Ice Kai can also manipulate existing flames, dousing them or controlling their movements. With concentration, he can generate heat fields without open flames, seen when he focused enough heat through his hands to try and warm a seriously injured Adam. Kai is able to withstand the effects of his own flames without being harmed (he did describe his powers as giving him a slight "tingling" sensation);Undead whether this applied to other sources of fire as well is unknown. Prior to discovering his powers, Kai touched an electric fence with his bare hands and, though hurled back, was left unscathed — Kai himself stated his hands should've been fried, implying that perhaps he could withstand outside sources of heat.The Room **'Jet propulsion:' After much practice, Kai learned to propel himself through the air, using his flames, in a manner similar to a rocket. This ability has also been extended as a means to achieve a limited approximation of flight for extended periods of time. While his top flight speed is unknown, he was fast enough to keep out of Colrath's grasp.Colrath Abilities *'Engineering Knowledge:' Kai is a technical wiz, and had an extensive knowledge of advanced engineering. Describing this knowledge as innate, despite having no other memories, he was able to rebuild a spaceship after finding the parts in the scrapyard, repair a teleporter in spaceIshibo, and craft two prosthetic mutant spider legs out of wood and vines.Cocoon Notable Quotes *''"I slept really well, so I definitely don't have amnesia. Someone needs to buy a theesorius."'' – "The Room" *''"I feel like somebody beat me with a bag of angry turtles."'' – "The Desert" *''"Call me the Fire- uh... Man!"'' – "Undead" *''"I'll have you know that I have some high-quality... qualities."'' – "Cocoon" Trivia * Kai was confirmed to be 14 years old by Josh Mepham on Twitter. * In Undead, Kai was the last player to display his superpower. Gallery Kai up for air.png Kai in the Desert.png Kai in the Kitchen.png Kai Infatuated.png Kai Smirk.png Kai proud.png Kai Fire Blast.png Kai Talks to Himself.png Kai over there.png Kai Selects His Power.png|Kai selects his superpower References External Links Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans